Bob Parr
Robert '"'Bob"' Parr' (also known as "Mr. Incredible" and "'Real' Mr. Incredible") is the main protagonist in The Incredibles. ''The Incredibles'' Bob is a superhero with great strength and durability. Bob's strength is of such dimensions that he can single-handedly lift a semi-truck with little difficulty. His best friend is fellow super Frozone (Lucius Best). Mr. Incredible is married to Elastigirl (Helen Parr), and they have three kids: Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack. "True to his incredible strengths, all Bob wants to do is save the world - even if he has to do it undercover. It takes almost losing everything, however, for him to see that the real source of his power is his extraordinary family." - Official Pixar Website After being forced into retirement 15 years prior to the film due to supers being outlawed, a slightly older Mr. Incredible (as Bob Parr) worked at an insurance company called Insuricare under his real name. He found it boring and repeatedly told his honest customers how to get around the system to get the money they deserved. Eventually, Bob's midget boss Mr. Huph, finally fired Bob for it -- as well as a particularly nasty incident, in which Bob lost his temper and assaulting his boss by throwing him through 5 office walls and almost got him killed because Mr. Huph didn't let him save a crime victim (which made Mr. Huph be sent to the hospital, put in traction, and possibly mind-wiped by Rick Dicker). At home later, that night, Bob found a package waiting for him. It was a proposal from a mysterious woman named Mirage to work for her and resume his life as a super. Eager to relive his glory days and support his family, he agrees. While not in the shape that he was in his prime (he even popped his back in the process), he was still able to defeat the Omnidroid 08 sent to stop him as his first mission. Soon, Bob worked himself back into shape over the several missions Mirage set up for him. However, he slowly found out things are not as they seem. He is captured by his true employer, Syndrome, who then plots to eliminate all the supers (including Mr. Incredible) so he can replace them by doing a fake battle with his new robot, the Omnidroid v.10, so that Syndrome can be the new hero. At the end of the film, with help from Mirage (who was reformed and turned on Syndrome) and backup from Frozone, Bob (as Mr. Incredible) and his family destroy the Omnidroid v.10, save Jack-Jack from Syndrome, and defeat Syndrome -- who died when his cape got caught in the jet engine and pulled him in. ''The Incredibles: Rise of The Underminer'' In the video game sequel to the original video game, Helen, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack are told to evacuate Metroville after they are surrounded by The Underminer's robots, but the four return just in time to watch as Mr. Incredible and Frozone seemingly slay the Underminer by crashing his machine onto a bigger machine, which creates an explosion. ''The Incredibles in Holiday Heroes'' In the short comic, Violet is briefly seen sun-basking in her invisible state when Mount Tiki Toki (where the family is vacationing) suddenly reemerges from dormancy. She is told to use a force field to protect Jack-Jack from lava bombs, which she does while Bob, Helen, and Dash collect ocean water to re-hydrate Lucius (A.K.A. "Frozone"). This eruption forces the family to vacation somewhere else. They pick Walt Disney World in A Magic Kingdom Adventure and are made Grand Marshalls for the Main Street Parade (against the wishes of both parents, who wanted the family to maintain a low profile). While they are on a jungle cruise, Violet gets clever with the family by turning invisible, sneaking off the boat, and performing a brief double-drum solo before Baloo arrives. Later, the family realizes that they're late for the Parade, but when they arrive, Mickey and Minnie have already been kidnapped by a robot version of Syndrome. When the family is fighting an army of Syndrome's footsoldiers, they find that the soldiers are too great in number for Violet's force field to hold back, and she pays for this error by using up too much of her energy. The footsoldiers are then diverted by guests who are wearing a red wristband and press an orange button. It's not until well after the termination of the robot Syndrome and the liberation of Mickey and Minnie that the family goes to the Enchanted Tiki Room (Helen wanted the family to see it first, but the others rejected the idea). Personality Bob is nice, friendly, brave, heroic, and pleasant. He still loves his wife, even though he doesn't spend too much time with his family and constantly goes off with Lucius for some crime fighting. Biography Early life At the beginning of the first film, Bob was 34-years old. He was also a little thinner. Current life Bob is now 49-years old and had become morbidly obese, and tries to go on a diet and lose a little bit of weight. Powers Mr. Incredible's primary superpower is super strength. He is seen bench-pressing locomotives and throwing boulders at speed, even in middle age. This gives him a leaping ability of a few stories, with corresponding agility. He also has good swimming ability, though not as a separate power, though his lung capacity does not appear to be substantially greater than a normal human's. His strength also gives him superhuman speed, as he can run significantly faster than a normal human—though neither his speed nor agility approach that of his son Dash. He's also very agile for a man of his size. He has a high degree of durability. He can withstand tremendous amounts of physical trauma, including multistory falls, the direct impact of a train, and breaking through brick walls. He can be cut, though, with very hard metals and a suitable amount of force. Although Mr. Incredible has near invulnerability, things that produce a large force still hurt him. This is shown when he is going to stop the train, he winces just before it hits him, according to director Brad Bird it was him "preparing for the fact that it's going to hurt". Mr. Incredible also has very sharp senses. This power is seen when Bomb Voyage is about to blow open the vault of a skyrise building; Mr. Incredible is able to hear the faint beeping of the bomb from the other side of a thick wall. He doesn't exhibit superhuman intelligence, but his years of super-heroic experience allow him to rapidly formulate effective strategies to deal with opponents who cannot be bested by his strength alone. Mr. Incredible doesn't appear to have any superhuman weaknesses, but is as vulnerable as anyone to hubris from the veneration of his "glory days" and in middle age he has a bad back. Bob appears to be solely interested in his wife Helen, but treats other women with respect. This trait was picked up by Syndrome, who instructs Mirage to be appreciate, but not seductive, towards Mr. Incredible. Bob sees having dinner with Mirage after he deactivated an Omnidroid as a social event and nothing more than that. However, it could be argued that Mirage was having somewhat of a positive effect on Bob's self-image, making him take up a workout routine (albeit one catering to building up his super strength), and Bob behaving more self assuredly in a manner similar to James Bond. Also, having endured dressing downs and a later job termination from his short boss Mr. Huph, Mirage's large payouts and appreciation of the missions were an exact opposite of the hostile workplace he dealt with at Insuricare. In the Operation Kronos database, Mr. Incredible was given a threat rating of 9.1, the highest rating of any of the supers. Appearance Bob is exceptionally tall with massive shoulders, chest, and arms (as befits his superhuman strength). As a younger man, he was slim-waisted, but by the time his daughter Violet was in high school, he had become obese, and was forced to undergo a strenuous diet and exercise regimen, after which he lost enough weight to resume his superheroics before leaving to go to Nomanisan Island. He has blonde hair (which has receded in his middle-age) and blue eyes. Quotes From The Incredibles Trivia *Despite being morbidly obese, Bob is extremely strong; he's so strong he can break through walls and lift heavy stuff. *When he puts on his supersuit(s), it looks like he has a big, beefy body. Gallery Concept incredibleposter.jpg|A "Mr. Incredible Poster" concept artwork. Parr, Bob Category:The Incredibles Video Game Characters Category:The Incredibles Video Game Protagonists Category:The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer Characters Category:The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer Protagonists